


I Never Outgrew You

by Bubblelina15



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblelina15/pseuds/Bubblelina15
Summary: Ep10 alternate ending: What if Ricky had been there when Nini got the offer from the YAC dean?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Kudos: 50





	I Never Outgrew You

**Author's Note:**

> Tim Federle, the showrunner revealed that they shot an alternate ending in case they didn't get renewed for a S2 where Ricky learns about Nini getting in at the same time. This is how I think it might've went. Just a short, fluffy drabble.

Ricky was at an all time high. He had finally, finally been able to express to Nini how he felt, in ways he hadn't even known he was capable of.

To his relief, despite all that had happened and changed between them, Nini had taken the leap.

Sometimes it's easier to just kiss.

His heart swelled at the memory that had just happened moments before, their kisses desperate and wanting, the two able to come back together in a way they hadn't in so long.

One more.

He brushed his lips against her once, kissing her again deeply as she leaned in for a second kiss. What happened to one? He felt her smile against his lips, and he knew he was grinning too.

This Nini was confident, forward, teasing, and he couldn't believe how much she had changed in the past few months. He couldn't believe how much he had changed. But, he had meant what he said. I never outgrew you. 

He didn't think he ever would. Their lives had been intertwined for so long, they would always grow together, linked by fate or serendipity.

Kourtney had interrupted their kiss, calling Nini to greet her moms and lola. She had nodded, and reached up to wipe Ricky's mouth, "let me just get this make-up off." He felt his heart skip at the adorableness of the look of concentration on her face, tongue rolling against the inside of her cheek.

Satisfied with her handiwork, she leaned back, "good as new."

Ricky smiled softly at her, "Yeah, we are."

She grinned just as broadly at him, and Ricky let her pull him out of the dressing room, fingers interlocked.

He kept sneaking glances at her as she pulled him to the lobby, keeping a lookout for her family and his own. 

"Nini?"

Ricky broke away from staring at Nini to find the woman from the conservatory standing in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Miss Patel, the Dean of the Youth Actors' Conservatory," the woman reached out her hand and Nini shook with her free hand, keeping the other one linked to Ricky's.

"And you're…" she turned to Ricky.

"Ricky," he supplied, still a little shocked, reaching his hand out to shake hers, as well.

"You both did a wonderful job tonight," Miss Patel complimented the two of them.

"Thank you," Ricky responded, suddenly anxious for what she was about to say.

"Yes, thank you," Nini said, tentatively. "But, I thought you left?"

"Sorry about leaving before the curtain call. I had an important call to make to the President of the Board," she paused, grinning. "Nini, you have talent. But more than that, you have a unique voice and it's clear you have things to say. I'd like to offer you a spot starting next month. You'll let me know?" She pulled out a business card, handing it to Nini who nodded.

"Good job again, both of you." She left, leaving the two teenagers shell shocked about what just occurred.

Ricky felt the initial response of his heart dropping to his stomach at the thought of losing Nini right when he just got her back, but it was quickly followed by a swell of pride. She had done it.

He let go of her hand to sling an arm around her and pull her close. She settled into the hug linking her arms around his waist, head buried in his chest. 

"I knew you could do it. I told you I believed in you," he said softly into her ear.

Nini nodded into his shirt, "I still can't believe it." She leaned back to look up at her boyfriend, and Ricky could see the array of emotions crossing her face, her brow furrowed.

He swept his fingers over the top of her head to soften her expression. "Ricky, I don't know what to do. We just got back together. I want to try this so bad, but I don't want to lose you."

Ricky knew how she felt, but he also knew what she needed. He tilted her chin up to kiss her forehead. "You won't. We changed so much the past few months, but I never outgrew you, remember? I still won't." She smiled at the reminder, leaning her head against the hand now resting on her cheek.

Nini closed her eyes and nodded, finally content with his reassurance. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he returned easily, and she leaned up to kiss him full on the mouth. He complied, lingering for a few beats, then pulling away.

"All right, my talented girl, let's go find our parents and go to Denny's. Shall we?"

"We shall." Nini grasped his hand once again, and Ricky knew he had made the right choice.

His mom had told him that not all couples were meant to be together, but he knew no matter how they changed, he would choose Nini over and over again. 

For as long as he could.


End file.
